Himitsu  Kuro no Chikai
by Megu-lolicon
Summary: Ele saiu e não voltou, as asas de um anjo que põem em perigo,foi há muito tempo, quando ele caiu, julgamento divino, a sua vida destruída...


Hetalia não me pertecem e bla bla bla voces já sabem, essa maravilha pertence ao grande Hidekaz Himaruya ( mais bem que podia pertencer a mim *-* )

Minha primeira fanfic nesse site (e a primeiro que posto em um site na minha vida _) espero que gostem .

Boa Leitura o/

* * *

><p><strong>Himitsu - Kuro no chiki<strong>

** Hane otoshita datenshi wa **_Ela saiu e não voltou__  
><em>** Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete **_As asas de um anjo que põem em perigo__  
><em>** Aishiatta kako de sae mo **_Foi há muito tempo, quando ele caiu__  
><em>** Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no **_Julgamento divino, a sua vida destruída_

_**Parte 1 - Sonho**_

- Asas ?

Foi a primeira e única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar quando viu a sua frente um homem que caiu do nada vestindo vestes brancas, mais não parou pra prestar atenção nisso, apenas ficou a observar as duas asas brancas que saiam das costas do caído e ficou paralisado nessa cena por minutos pensando em o que fazer nessa situação.

A pessoa caída abriu seus olhos e junto apenas uma de suas asas se mexeu em seguida se encolheu no chão, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seu cabelo loiro rebelde sentindo o que parecia ser fisgadas na cabeça.

- Hum... Ola ? Você está bem ?

O caído conseguiu se sentar no chão e por reflexo seguiu a voz que vinha da sua frente acabando por encontrar com seus olhos esmeralda outros olhos azul céu que era impedido de se ver totalmente por óculos que cobriam o rosto do da sua frente, mais esse detalhe não impediu ele de continuar centralizado nos olhos confusos da pessoa a sua frente, demorando assim para dar uma resposta:

- Eu...

Não conseguiu continuar, pois, antes de dizer qualquer coisa ao se deu conta de que uma de suas asas não se mexia, e o a sua frente percebendo a agitação do caído chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão para ele que se afastou com dificuldade e ao perceber o movimento dele o de óculos de resposta deu um sorriso dizendo:

- Posso ajudar ? Não se preocupe não vou te vender para o circo ou algo assim hahaha

O rapaz de asas caído olhou para a mão estendida a sua frente e recuou mais um pouco sem falar nada e percebeu que o rapaz dono da mão tirou o sorriso do rosto e mudou pra uma feição triste, fazendo ele sentir algo que não conseguiu entender ou descrever mais que lhe fazia se sentir muito mal e, sem pensar mais, segurou na mão do rapaz com força.

/

- O tempo hoje será ensolarado, mais, a tarde deveram ocorrer algumas pancadas de chuva e...

Dizia um repórter que aparecia na TV e sentado num sofá assistindo sem interesse algum estava um rapaz de asas que estavam encolhidas ocupando o menor espaço possível. O som da TV é interrompido pelo som da porta sendo aberta, seguido de passos que chegavam perto de onde o rapaz estava.

- O herói chegou hahaha!

- Por que demorou tanto ? Americano idiota! Estou com fome...

- É assim que você me recebe "Angel" ? Se é assim faça sua própria comida!

- Você sabe que eu não sei cozinha Alfred!

Disse o anjo se encolhendo no sofá e o outro mostrou um sorriso no rosto

- Ainda não se lembra de nada Angel ? Então é MC Donald haha !

- De novo ?

Resmungou o anjo virando a cara e ao olhar Alfred de novo o viu com duas sacolas do MC Donald com uma cara desanimada fazendo ele se sentir mal. Não gostava de ver ele daquele jeito e com aquela cara de peninha. Resmungou algo baixo e falou:

- Não fica com essa cara seu idiota... Olha eu... Tava de brincadeira! Adoro MC Donald!

O sorriso no rosto de Alfred voltou o que fez o coração do anjo acelerar mais ele fingiu não notar essa mudança dentro de seu corpo e em sua asa quebrada. Alfred se sentou do lado de Angel no sofá e lhe entregou uma sacola com um hambúrguer e ao mesmo tempo o ficou observando comer que reagiu se levantando do sofá irritado:

- O que foi agora ?

- Te chamar de Angel é muito chato! Você não lembra do seu nome certo, vou ter dar um então! Vai ser... Arthur haha!

- Arthur ?

- Sim! Arthur! Sabia que é o nome de um rei ? Falou sobre ele lá na faculdade. É uma grande pessoa assim como eu!

- Arthur...

Disse o anjo virando a cara para o hambúrguer corado mais voltou ao normal segundos depois emburrando a cara e falou:

- Que nome idiota!

- Eeeeh! Mais é tão legal!

/

Arthur estava na sala de estar da casa de Alfred, na janela que dava para ver o lado de fora, mais a cortina estava fechada não deixando ninguém perceber ele ali. Por não estar passando nada de bom na TV, pegou um bloco de notas que encontrou largado na casa e começou a fazer vários pequenos desenhos.

Depois de um bom tempo ele pode ouvir a voz de Alfred chegando perto junto de outra voz desconhecida para ele, e olhando pela janela viu que chegando a casa estava Alfred com seu sorriso de sempre e a seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos negros liso até o pescoço que combinavam com seus olhos da mesma cor mostrando uma beleza bem oriental e mostrava no rosto uma feição alegre mais tímida no rosto, e ao chegarem na frente da casa Arthur pode ver os dois se abraçarem e juntarem os rostos e em seguida ela saiu andando vermelha embora enquanto Alfred entrava indo até onde Arthur estava que este ainda observava ela ir embora pela janela.

- Hero is back!

- Quem é ela heim ?

- Anh ? A Sakura ?

- Se essa é a garota que tava com você, sim, idiota!

-Ah! A Sakura! Ela é minha namorada.

- Namorada ?

- Exato! Já estamos a uns 4 meses juntos... Ou será que é 5 ? Deixa pra lá!

Arthur revirou os olhos parecendo meio irritado mais Alfred continuou a falar mesmo assim.

- Ela ta estudando na mesma faculdade que eu, só que matérias diferentes! Ah! Alem de que ela...

Arthur parou de ouvir e olhou pela janela, Sakura já havia sumido de vista e resolveu em seguida voltar a olhar para Alfred que continuava a falar mais ele não conseguiu prestar atenção para saber se era sobre algo diferente ou ainda sobre a tal da Sakura, apenas tentou se concentrar em não demonstrar a dor que sentia no peito estranha mais ao mesmo tempo conhecida por ele de alguma forma, e a cada palavra que Alfred falava a dor aumentava e isso o fez esquecer de contar a ele que sua asa quebrada estava começando a melhorar junto com suas memórias.

/

- O que é isso ?

Disse Alfred que estava em seu quarto que era bem espaçoso, tinha um armário, uma escrivaninha, revistas espalhadas por todo o lugar, uma cadeira onde estava sentado e uma cama de solteiro onde Arthur estava sentado e nas mãos do loiro de óculos estava um bloco de notas no qual ele apontou para o desenho de um circulo e dentro uma pomba e o anjo tentando evitar olhar Alfred respondeu:

- É um símbolo que alguns anjos inventaram para representar a todos os anjos. Até hoje não sei pra que foram fazer isso! É idiota e sem criatividade.

- Seria melhor se fosse um hambúrguer o símbolo não acha ?

- Acho que não Alfred...

Disse Arthur se segurando para não dizer alguma ameaça ou xingamento para Alfred que ria enquanto folheava o bloco e abriu na imagem de uma rosa e antes que pudesse falar algo o anjo arrancou a folha e a amassou jogando pela janela deixando assim Alfred sem entender nada.

- E... O que ouve ?

- Aquilo me lembra alguém que não gosto!

- Então por que desenhou, heim heim ?

- Vai querer saber mais alguma coisa ou não ?

Arthur emburrou a cara e uma de suas asas balançou parecendo querer voar enquanto Alfred voltava a folhear o bloco e parou no desenho de uma pistola e Arthur olhou o desenho falando:

- Isso é a arma do desejo...

Arthur abaixou a cabeça pensativo enquanto Alfred falou:

- Arma do desejo ? Por que esse nome ? Tem um gênio aqui dentro ?

- Claro que não seu idiota! Se você atirar em si mesmo com essa pistola, um desejo seu será realizado... Mais em troca você nunca mais retornara ou ira para o céu... É como um fruto proibido.

Alfred ficou encarando o desenho da pistola curioso.

- Então se eu desejar casar com Sakura esta pistola realizaria meu desejo ?

- Ta maluco ? Nem pense nisso seu americano idiota! Usar essa arma só levara a pessoa a loucura e o desespero. Esses são os castigos de quem usa essa arma.

- Hum... Não quer dizer que a pessoa vá se arrepender do que fez... Seria legal se isso acontecesse.

- Não se acha muito novo pra pensar nisso ?

- Não se acha muito velho pra fazer desenhos infantis ?

- Como é que é seu...

- Hahaha!

/

Podia-se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado e do Alfred cantando 'Hamburguer Street' de dentro do banheiro e enquanto isso no quarto dele estava Arthur deitado na cama dele olhando tudo em volta e viu o celular dele na ponta da escrivaninha e o pegou olhando o fundo de tela onde tinha uma foto de Alfred com Sakura no qual ela estava vermelha e ele ficava abraçado atrás dela.

Arthur ficou encarando a foto por um tempo até que Alfred apareceu no quarto de pijama mais ainda meio molhado com toalha na cabeça fazendo o anjo quase sair voando de susto mais as asas não deixaram fazendo ele apenas cair no chão no qual Alfred se segurou para não começar a rir.

- Que isso! Viu algum fantasma ? Hahaha

- Quase isso...

Resmungou Arthur se levantando ainda segurando o celular de Alfred na mão e enquanto o dono do celular pegava algo na gaveta ele deu mais uma olhada na foto do celular e chamou atenção do loiro americano:

- Alfred ?

- Sim ?

- Essa é sua namorada certo ?

Ele ergueu o celular mostrando a foto de Sakura com Alfred que ficou confuso com a pergunta repetida mais respondeu:

- Sim! Você já viu ela e eu também já tinha dito dela né ?

- Por que vocês estão namorando ?

- Hum ? Por que sentimos e temos algo de especial um pelo outro... É o amor ha!

-Amor ?Desse jeito parece um objeto.

- Mais não é hahaha! É um sentimento que vem de dentro da gente eu acho... como minha paixão por hambúrguer mais é um algo bem mais forte!

- Deve ser assustado então.

- Haha na verdade não. É um... Sentimento bom. Você sente felicidade de estar perto da pessoa, seu coração acelera sempre que o vê, e você se sente feliz ao ver ele feliz. Coisas do tipo. Você não sabe disso ?

- Devo não ter lembrado isso direito ainda... Mais então... Você sente isso tudo pela Sakura ?

Alfred demorou em responder e antes de falar ajeitou os óculos parecendo meio nervoso e falou:

- Sim... Por que essa pergunta ?

Arthur virou a cara e evitou olhar para Alfred começando a andar até a saída do quarto e olhou mais uma vez para o celular do dono do quarto e o deixou na escrivaninha enquanto abria a porta e falou:

- Apenas curiosidade... Vou assistir TV!

Arthur saiu do quarto e fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada e Alfred foi até o celular e mudou a foto para uma dele com Arthur que do lado de fora ele se deitou no sofá e ficou olhando a TV sem muita atenção e falou baixo:

- Isso que estou sentindo então... Droga!

/Parte 1 - fim /

* * *

><p>Bom... como viram, me inspirei com a musica Himitsu dos Kagamine's (vocaloid *-*)<p>

Por isso não sei muito bem se é uma song fic já que vou dividir essa historia em 4 partes

Bom... irei postar continuação se tiver pelo menos uma review ^^

Por isso vamos lá pessoal, ajudem o pobre Britanic Angel a recuperar sua asa quebrada e a deixa-lo pelo menos com um pouco de felicidade ^^

Review's ? *-*


End file.
